Because I Knew You
by Arjiki Princess
Summary: When she broke free and was met by a cool rush of air, she knew nothing would ever be the same. [A series of drabbles and oneshots about various changes the characters experienced throughout Wicked]
1. The Good

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Wicked. The last line of this is from the song Up Against the Wall by Boys Like Girls.**

* * *

"I'm going with her."

Glinda stood, dumbfounded.

Fiyero was leaving her. With Elphaba.

Just a few short moments ago, she had been overjoyed that her best friend had returned.

But now she was leaving, and she was taking Glinda's fiancé with her.

The blonde met Elphaba's pleading eyes, but she looked away. She couldn't handle this. She didn't deserve this.

Fiyero grabbed Elphaba's hand, and Glinda's heart sank as she watched his dark fingers encircle her green ones. Glinda's hands didn't fit in his that perfectly. Fiyero tugged Elphaba toward the exit, and she turned around to give Glinda one last look, begging for her forgiveness. But Glinda could only scowl at her and turn away, making sure she heard them leave before letting her tears fall freely.

Through her uncontrollable sobs she yelled after them, "Fine! Go! You deserve each other!"

Glinda sat, feeling a little faint. She buried her head in her hands until her tears had subsided. Raising her head, she looked at the empty room around her.

"Who says its better to have loved and lost," Glinda whispered to the still air, "I wish that I had never loved at all."


	2. The Wicked

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Wicked. Darn.**

* * *

"Glinda, come with me." 

Elphaba's eyes burned with passion as she held out the broomstick to her best friend expectantly. When the blonde reached out and firmly grabbed the handle of the broomstick, Elphaba's heart swelled. She knew she could count on Glinda.

But then she removed her hand and took a step backwards. Elphaba could see the fear in her eyes, and she quickly felt the joy that had previously built up inside of her deflate.

She nodded sadly in understanding, and the two girls embraced one last time before the Gale Force burst through the door. Knowing that her time was up, Elphaba straddled the broom and kicked off the ground, hearing orders being yelled and shouts of surprise fading below her. When she reached the ceiling, she glanced down and locked eyes with Glinda.

It was during that moment that Elphaba realized that they were meant to be separated. Glinda was destined for one life, and Elphaba another.

Through a final smile, Elphaba told Glinda that everything was okay, then turned and quickly examined the area around her. Finding a small window, she gave a firm push and crashed through it, shattering the glass around her. When she broke free and was met by a cool rush of air, she knew nothing would ever be the same. She could hear the terrified screams of he citizens of the Emerald City below her, and she couldn't help but glance down.

The Emerald City. It symbolized everything she had ever hoped for, everything she had ever believed in. And it had turned out to all be one large hoax.

Taking one last look at the world beneath her, Elphaba steered the broom in the direction of the setting sun and flew away.

She had no idea where she was headed, all she knew was that she had to get far, far away from the place where all her dreams had come crashing down around her.


	3. The Brainless

**A/N: Haha. Thanks to the two people who reviewed :**

**Disclaimer: still not mine.**

* * *

Her fingers were warm and soft in his, and Fiyero rather liked the sensation the contact of their hands was creating. 

Whish is why he was rather disappointed when she quickly pulled back. He saw in her eyes where this was going, and it thrust him back into reality.

When she kneeled beside the cage that held the small lion cub, he couldn't help but watch her. Tenderly, she tried to soothe the shaking animal. She was so gentle, so passionate, so caring. He had never seen the green girl like this before.

He approached her quietly, as if not to disturb her calm state of mind.

"I've never seen this side of you," he said in barely a whisper. For a moment, he thought she hadn't heard him, and he opened his mouth to repeat himself when she slowly turned her head.

"Nobody has ever cared enough to find it," she replied in the same quiet tone.

Their eyes locked, and for a moment, Fiyero felt like he was in a trance. There was something very different about Elphaba, and suddenly he felt the urge to find out everything about her.

"You're bleeding," Elphaba said, still in the same tone, "It must have scratched you."

Too mesmerized by the look in her eyes, Fiyero hardly heard a word Elphaba had just spoken.

"Or maybe it…scratched me, or something," Fiyero said rather stupidly. Elphaba looked down, a small smile playing on her lips. Then, looking back up at him, she hesitantly reached out a hand and placed it on his cheek.

Maybe it was the sharp pain from the pressure on the cut, or the electric shock he felt run through his veins at the contact, but Fiyero quickly pulled away. All thoughts of Galinda came flooding back to him, and he was suddenly filled with guilt. He had to get away, before he did something he would regret.

"I have to get to safety," he said hurriedly, then inwardly kicked himself, "I mean, get the cub to safety."

Without giving himself another chance to say something stupid, he grabbed the cage and ran off. He got about twenty feet before he realized he was headed in the wrong direction. He let out a frustrated groan and turned to run back in the opposite direction.

When he felt like he was far enough away, Fiyero set down the cage and let the shaking cub go. Soon after the tiny lion scampered away, Fiyero buried his head in his hands, trying to forget the feel of Elphaba's fingers wrapped around his.

After all attempts of erasing the memory failed, he sighed and began to head back in the direction of Shiz University.

He wasn't sure exactly what had happened in the past few minutes, and all he could think about were Elphaba's deep brown eyes and warm hands.

He pushed aside all thought, but there was still something tugging at his heart.

Something he would never admit.

He had fallen in love with the green girl.


End file.
